


First of Many

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Request; Reader and Castiel spend their first Christmas together and it’s super fluffy and he’s so sweet to her and buys her all kinds of gifts and all that ❤️





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Request; Reader and Castiel spend their first Christmas together and it’s super fluffy and he’s so sweet to her and buys her all kinds of gifts and all that ❤️

You and Cas had begun seeing each other in March, and it was now the middle of December. The fact that you and the boys were in some cheap motel in Tennessee (or was it Vermont? Maybe Kentucky? You weren’t even sure anymore), could have bothered you. You’d spent hours the week before decorating the library as a surprise for the boys.

However, you knew that there wasn’t anything that could keep Cas from spending Christmas with you. Whether you were mid-hunt in some motel with bad head, on the road home, or safe and warm in the bunker.

“I’m freezing my balls off here.” Dean groaned, rubbing his hands together. The room you were in had a very picky heater. Only working when it wanted to. “This sucks.”

You rolled your eyes and pulled out a ten. “Go get us all some warm coffee, and some hot food. Okay?”

Dean’s face lit up as he took the money. “Cas is a lucky, lucky man, sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead before bolting out the door, making you laugh.

Sam shook his head, chuckling at his brother’s dramatics. “So, first Christmas with Cas, huh?” He smiled at you. You blushed and nodded. “I happen to know that he’s spent the past couple months hunting down presents for you.”

“What?” You looked at the tall hunter in shock.

“Don’t worry, I’m not saying that you’re going to be overflowing with things, either. He just took forever thinking each one through. What did you get him?”

You chewed on your lip. “Promise you won’t think it’s silly. I mean, he’s an angel.”

He gave you a reassuring smile. “I promise.” 

“A star.” You said quietly. His eyebrows went up. “Stupid, I know.”

Sam shook his head. “I think it’s actually _pretty_ awesome.”

* * *

“Merry Christmas!” Was the first thing you heard from the lips of your angelic boyfriend when you awoke on December 25th.

Looking up, you smiled sleepily at him. “Merry Christmas.” You kissed him gently. “I still don’t see why you insist on staying here all night long.” Sitting up, you chuckled. “I do enjoy your arms around me, though.” Cas had taken up the habit of holding you where you slept, no matter where you were.

He smiled, it lighting up his eyes. “Because I enjoy my arms around you.” He told you gently. “And you are completely safe from anything that could try to harm you in that time. All worry for your well being vanishes as I feel your steady breathing.”

Your heart melted at that, making you tear up. “You know, for an angel who still has trouble with certain social situations, you are one hell of a romantic.” You chuckled.

* * *

Cas was sitting with his back to the arm of the couch as you sat between his legs, your back to his chest when Dean came in. “Morning, love birds. Where’s Sammy?” He asked, looking around.

“Went to get another cup of coffee.” You told him without looking up from your very well worn copy of your favorite book. “Said as soon as ‘sleeping beauty’ woke up we’d start Christmas.”

Sam walked in as you finished speaking. “About time, Dean.” Sam chuckled, sitting near the tree. “Alright, Dean, this is for you, Y/N, for you, Cas, and then me.” He said, handing out various sized packages.

You put your book down and moved, giving both you and Cas more room. “Awe, Sammy. Thanks!” You smiled at him, holding a framed, dismantled shadow box. In it was displayed was the first gun you got while working with them. He’d cleaned it, and put it just so in the box.

He grinned at you. “You’re welcome.” Sam went back to ripping the brown paper off of his- signifying that once again, Dean refused to buy wrapping paper. Laughing, he threw his head back. “Oh, that’s great.” He said once he’d contained himself. You lost it, as well, when he showed you. It was one of those hair care kits with shampoo and all that. For women. It was pink with flowers and all that. “Dude, you’re a dick.” Sam grinned, shaking his head at his brother.

“You’re the one with long, luscious locks, dude.” Dean smirked. He opened his gift from you- a gift set for Baby. “Awe, you know a way to a man’s heart.” He grinned. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

“Hey, Cas, I know that you got Y/N a ton of stuff, where is it?” Sam asked, confused when everything had been unwrapped from under the tree.

Cas smiled. “We’ve decided to exchange our gifts later on, the two of us.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the two of you, making you toss a pillow at him. “Nothing like that, Dean. I just find for our first Christmas, I’d like to make it special. There will be other Christmases that we will be around the tree for.”

Your cheeks turned pink when he said that, putting a small smile on your face. “Other Christmases, huh?” Dean teased.

“First of many, I’m hoping.” Cas nodded.

* * *

You were sitting in your favorite pajamas, facing Cas, as the two of you prepared to exchange your gifts. “Here.” You smiled, handing him his first one.

His fingers brushed yours as he took the thin rectangle package. Eagerly, he tore the silver and blue wrapping paper and cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?” He asked, his eyes looking over the framed document.

“I know, it’s not much, but I bought you a star.” You told him nervously. “I mean, you’re an angel, so I thought that…I dunno…”

Cas’s face lit up as he looked at you. “I love it. What did you name it?”

You were taken off guard for a moment before you could answer him. “I didn’t. You get to name it. I’ll help you with that after the holidays.” You told him.

“Thank you, Y/N. So much.” His voice was sincere, and your doubt washed away. “Here.” He handed you a small square box with Y/F/C wrapping paper. “I had to have Sam assist me at first.” He admitted, blushing, which was the most adorable thing ever to you. He watched as you opened it, excited to see what it was. As you held up a rock, he never stopped grinning. “It’s a rock from where I first kissed you.” Your eyes shot to his. “I hunted for hours for one that spoke to me.”

Looking back at the simple gift, you teared up. His smile fell, worried. “Oh, Cas…” You leaned over, pulling him into a hug. “That’s so sweet.” His arms wrapped around you as you kissed his neck. “Thank you.” You sniffed, sitting back. “Here’s your next one.” You handed him the next gift.

He looked at you, confused. “It’s…a key. I do not require this.”

You giggled, shaking your head. “It’s a symbol, Cas. I want you to move in. You’re here most nights, but I’d like to say you live here. Not that you just stay here sometimes.” You blushed.

“I understand this is a big step.” He mused. “If you’re sure, I’d be more than happy to.”

* * *

As you snuggled close to Cas that night, your hand was on his chest. You were already deep asleep, his arm wrapped around you. His eyes couldn’t stop staring at the simple ring on your finger, a smile on his lips. 


End file.
